Enthralled
by Axel K15
Summary: The fascination he has with beauty cannot be explained... just as the other's fascination with him cannot be understood. ... Together they are simply harmonious. To put it simply, Sasuke was... Enthralled.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Sasuke looked around in annoyance. He had been dragged out by his friends to a party that he really would rather have not attended, but what could he do when his friends literally dragged him out of his bed and into a car with no consideration for his complaints.

"Would you please look more alive or happy, please?" Neji huffed, poking the other's side and smirking as he heard a whine and looking at him innocently.

"Neji, what the hell am I supposed to do here?" Sasuke asked, frowning in confusion.

Neji shrugged and motioned around the house, humming in thought as he realized just how crowded the space was then sighed, pulling Sasuke along and towards the backyard, "Okay, I see your point there. Come on, let's see if there's anything to do over here."

Sasuke shrugged and allowed himself to be dragged along, sighing in relief as they reached the door and walked into the cool night air, "This… this is much better."

"Isn't it? There's always time to have a good time, but it would be much better if there weren't as many people as there are here," A voice said, causing both Neji and Sasuke to turn towards it in surprise, coughing awkwardly as they met the gazes of three other people.

"Hello there, I'm Gaara and these are my friends Naruto and Kiba," one of them said, smiling at them as they all waved.

"Ah, I'm Neji and this is Sasuke," Neji answered after a moment, smiling shyly as Gaara motioned for them to sit with them.

"What is it? You don't look too thrilled to be here," Kiba said, looking at Sasuke who shrugged, "I'm not, I was dragged here by this idiot before he realized that maybe coming wasn't the best of ideas."

Kiba nodded and hummed, "Well, I can't help you there. We're friends with the host but every time this happens he has a party is that we're forgotten."

"Yah! I don't forget about you all," another voice said, huffing in annoyance.

"Say what you want but you do forget about us, Kankuro," Gaara said, raising an eyebrow as he seemingly dared the other to talk back.

"I- whatever," the man, now known as Kankuro, said.

"So… Who are your new friends?" He questioned as he walked towards them with a grin.

"Neji and Sasuke, they seem to be as done with your party as the rest of us," Kiba answered, looking at Kankuro with a look of pure annoyance.

"Aish, alright, I got it," Kankuro huffed in response, looking at the youngest with a sigh before muttering, "Give me an hour."

"Alright, I'm timing you since now," Kiba said, taking out his phone as Kankuro jumped and hurried back inside with a whine, "Yah, that's too much, Kiba!"

Kiba shrugged as he started the timer on his phone, Gaara smiling lightly, "You have him wrapped around your finger there."

"It's not my fault he's so difficult at times," Kiba hummed, looking around the small group that had now been formed, "So…"

"You're being awkward," Sasuke said with a snort as Neji nodded in agreement, "I'm sure there is something we can talk about but don't force it or else it won't be natural."

"Well, it's kind of awkward if I don't say something because then there is endless silence," Kiba huffed, looking at Sasuke with a pout before turning to Naruto who had been looking down at his lap the entire time.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, smiling as the younger lifted his head slightly and looked at him curiously, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," it was whispered but they all heard it clearly and Neji tilted his head at him, "Your voice is very different. One would be able to tell you apart from many other people because of its tone. It's refreshing."

Naruto blinked before smiling shyly and nodding, "Thank you…"

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sasuke questioned softly, making Naruto's eyes widen before Sasuke waved him off, "Don't worry, it's nice to meet people like you. This means that you are very thoughtful and intelligent. You use the extended moments of silence to think about new and important ideas or simply to question everything. A curious and open mind is always welcome with us."

Naruto blinked before grinning and looking at him in awe, "You're the first person to have ever said that."

"It's just what I do," Sasuke answered, a smile playing on his lips and shrugging, "Besides, I live with Neji, I know how those silent geniuses are." (A/n: Shut up, Sasuke, you're the exact same way.)

"You guys live together? Where?" Gaara asked Neji curiously, having been paying attention to their conversation along with Neji and Kiba.

"Just a few streets away, actually… We live in the apartments right next to the university," Neji answered, a confused expression appearing on his face as Gaara and Kiba smirked, "Assuming here but… third floor and seventh door?"

Neji blinked before nodding slowly, "Yeah… How did you know?"

Kiba shrugged, "Well, because we live down the hall in the fifteenth room while Naruto lives on the third."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Neji said, sighing softly.

"It's the fact that Naruto has mentioned catching glimpses of someone with… very similar to your own hair color right now. There's not many guys with the guts to be able to just not care about what anyone else thinks and allow their hair to be as beautiful and long as yours."

Neji blinked before chuckling and nodding, "True, I can't argue with that."

Gaara smiled and looked at Naruto with a sigh, making Neji tilt his head in curiosity, "What is it? Wait, I got it… He's not usually this talkative, is he?"

Gaara hummed softly in reply, watching as Sasuke says something causing a smile to appear on Naruto's face then nods, "But when you've grown up being told that you don't matter, that's not so difficult to see."

Neji nodded, an understanding look on his face as he continued to watch the interaction between Sasuke and Hoseok with a smile, "Well, Sasuke hasn't gone through something like that but is still very quiet… Maybe this is what they need."

Gaara nodded, smiling softly as he did so, "Maybe it is…"

* * *

A/N: I am here with a brand new story. If there is anything that is wrong, please tell me. I wrote this as a fanfic for BTS so... yeah, that's on wattpadd. I have another story on there was I was wondering if I should also upload on here but honestly, this is very annoying so I don't want to have to change everything for that story too... considering it's long as hell and it would be way too much editing and stuff. Besides, it contains lyrics and gate knows that if I do that one more time, it will only result in my story being deleted... AGAIN. So, yeah, not doing that. Though, if you are a BTS fan then it would probably be your type of story... If you want to read it then simply go onto my Wattpad ( Axel_Kingly) or my AO3 account ( Axel_K). Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Ch 2: Small Talk and Great Things

"Is there a reason I would seem to be approachable of all people?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking at Naruto with a tilt of his head as the other frowned for a moment before nodding and responding softly, "You emit a protective aura to those around."

"I do? Usually most people call me names or an Ice Prince," Sasuke hummed in thought, causing Naruto to blink and look at him before a small smile appeared on his lips, "They do not know then."

"What do you mean? What don't they know?"

"They don't know because it is not something they look for, nor are they observant. You're lonely and sad and wish for someone to come and help but no one does. No one comes to help because they only want you for what comes with you and your name, as well as with your face," Naruto answered, looking down at the floor again and allowing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he took in Naruto's words and realized the truth in them.

"I… no one has ever been able to see any of that when they look at me. You have only looked me in the eyes once and you already know so much," he finally said, sighing in defeat.

"It's because we have the same eyes. Other than that, I truly don't know anything about besides where you go to school because I go there as well. You may not know me or recognize me from anywhere but you are very well known across campus. Everyone knows who Sasuke Uchiha is and they also all want to be part of your posse… A posse that I can now say for certain is only some hardcore fangirls and you and your best friend having to deal with them all."

"You're something else, you know that? You managed to piece that together in the short time we have been sitting here? That is truly amazing," Sasuke said after a moment, making Naruto blush and hide his face in his hands, not looking up for a second.

"I guess…"

"No, don't do that. Don't hide from me, please. I promise I won't judge you or do anything mean to you, just don't hide your face from me."

Naruto slowly and reluctantly uncovered his face, frowning deeply as he bit his lip, "But… there's nothing to see when you look at me. I am not worth much in the first place so why would looking at my face help you feel any better?"

"Naruto, you are worth so much more than you see and think, honestly. I swear that I will make you see that. I may have only just met you but it feels like there is already something tying me to you and I would be a fool to allow that to slip away from me," Sasuke answered, ruffling Naruto's hair gently as the blond's eyes watered.

Naruto had never quite been someone that others would praise. Instead, others would only help bring him down because, in their eyes, an orphan child would never be good enough for anyone, much less them. He had also never been someone to make friends easily due to the fact that his town was very judgmental. You had parents who were extremely superstitious telling their kids to stay away from the 'demon' child because he would most certainly bring them bad luck. He guessed it was because the town was made up of bigots who believed in nothing but their so-called God. In the end, he had forever been cursed with bad luck and although he had prayed his whole life for a miracle, it just never came… It was then that he gave up. He would allow them all to think what they wanted and continue trying to live his life in any way he could and it had worked out. He had long ago stopped listening to others' words and just focused on himself, something that he found actually working most of the time. So… Why was this affecting him so much right now?

"Naru?" Sasuke asked softly, leaning in to see what was wrong with the blond before hesitating for a second and then handing Naruto a tissue and smiling gently, "Too much?"

Naruto shook his head at the raven before attempting to give him a smile, "N-no… I… It was just right." (Lmao, Got7 reference)

"I'm glad it was then," Sasuke chuckled, nodding at Naruto as the younger looked at him gratefully while he took the tissue and began to wipe his face.

"You know… you're probably one of the most entertaining and interesting people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"What do you mean now?" Naruto asked quietly. He was quite curious to hear what the other had to say about other people in comparison to himself in general.

"You're you, right, we both know that much but… You have this aura and it's not a sad one but rather a soothing and calming one. It also has a feeling reminiscent of the sun on a cloudy day, you could say it's bubbly… It feels quite nice and I can't help but love it because it's unique. No one I have ever seen or met has had such an aura but you. It's quite amazing… Not to ignore the fact that you don't actually ooze any sort of malicious intent towards anyone. You… are an angel in my eyes," Sasuke answered, a smile playing on his lips as Naruto blinked and tried to process everything he had just said then blushed deeply, allowing Sasuke to pull him into a gentle hug and rub his back soothingly.

The warmth that radiated from Sasuke's hand calmed Naruto down enough to allow him to relax and lay his head on the raven's shoulder. He couldn't quite remember when the last time he had been this soothed had been. It was almost as if Sasuke was some sort of little miracle that showed up at the right time for no reason and would stay forever by Naruto's side. He knew it was wishful thinking, they had only just met after all but… He couldn't help and think so and, on a subconscious level, it wasn't some silly hope but a simple and precious wish.

"I'll be here," Sasuke whispered, smiling as he looked at Naruto and hugged him closer while the blond smiled and nodded slightly, sighing softly as he began to close his eyes slowly, enjoying the warmth that Sasuke emitted and relaxing into it.

 _He was safe._

"You'll be alright."

* * *

A/N: Hey, Hey...

Sometimes I can't help but type things only to randomly realize that they can be considered K-pop references.

Bye, Bye... - Axel


	3. Ch3:Give Me Your Hands, Save Me, Save Me

_Darkness surrounded him… Screams echoed across the room he now knew he was trapped in. It had been idiotic of him to forget just how cruel sleep could be to him. Every time it happened, he swore it would be the last time… but he was wrong. It seemed that Naruto would forever be haunted and that was something that would simply not go away as time went on but instead chose to torture him relentlessly._

 _Why couldn't it just go away for once? Hadn't he already suffered enough? He knew the world was sadistic but he didn't realize just how horrific it could truly be until this moment. He now knew not to let his guard down for something bad would come his way whenever he did… and yet… what was the warmth surrounding him that only grew more powerful as time went on?_

"Naruto?"

 _Why was this voice so comforting to him? It soothed him slightly and made everything so much better but he was still wary… Things come your way when you least expect them, after all._

"Naru, do you want me to carry you home?"

 _Who was this again?_

 _Sasuke?_

"Naru?" Sasuke asked again, his voice growing clearer to Naruto's ears as he shifted in Sasuke's arms before opening his eyes to look at him sleepily.

"Sasuke? What… Did I fall asleep on you?" Naruto asked after a moment, collecting his thoughts before remembering what had happened earlier.

"You did and while it was alright with me, I think Gaara wants to leave now," Sasuke said with a small chuckle as he motioned towards an impatient redhead whom Neji was trying to calm.

Naruto smiled at the sight and nodded, pulling away from Sasuke before shivering at the chill that had settled in the air.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked, taking note of the goosebumps that had begun to appear on the blond's arms before taking off his jacket and placing it on Naruto's shoulders carefully, "Here, I've been wearing it for a while so the cold won't affect me. You look like you could use the extra warmth though."

"You don't have to do this, you know," Naruto said after a moment, as he pulled the jacket closer to him and sighed softly, "But you are stubborn, I can see that so I won't argue."

"I am very stubborn, yes, but the reason I did that was because I wanted to. Now, go on before Gaara becomes aggressive, Neji doesn't seem to be doing a good job at keeping him calm," Sasuke replied, smirking as Neji backed up slightly from Gaara when the younger turned to glare at him lightly.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd want your best friend being killed," Naruto said, laughing lightly and causing everyone to turn to look at him in awe. That was probably the first time he had sounded so comfortable and happy… It was breath-taking and awe-inspiring as could be.

"Y-yeah… I mean, yeah, I wouldn't want that," Sasuke said, taking his time to answer because, in all honesty, how was he expected to reply to someone he truly thought was the embodiment of an angel?

"You alright there, Sasuke?" Neji asked, snickering as Sasuke blushed lightly and then turned to glare at him, "I could ask you the same thing… How did your date go?"

It was Neji's turn to blush as Gaara coughed and looked away in embarrassment, "I-it… Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled and nodded, "If you want me to… You still had no reply for me, though."

"I… will deal with you tomorrow," Neji sighed, shaking his head as he hid his face in his hands.

"Whatever you say, Neji," Sasuke answered, smiling and winking at Naruto who only laughed again before going towards Gaara and waving at them all, "We'll be going now, see you all later."

Sasuke watched them go in amusement before turning to Neji who was groaning in disbelief at his friend, "The one time I ask you to come and the one time that you somehow manage to do more than embarrass me. How am I supposed to face Gaara now?"

"Like a normal person, Neji. It doesn't take a genius to see how you two were making those googly eyes at one another and hoping you both wouldn't notice. It was quite annoying to see, if I say so myself," Sasuke shrugged before patting his back and then snorting as Neji asked, "I could say the same for you and Naruto."

"Naruto and I… We're completely different from you two. Unlike you two, we can actually see what the other feels. We know what we feel but we've only just met. Going any faster than acting like friends at this point, would make the both of us uncomfortable. I cannot forget that he isn't used to any of what this may be, just like he cannot ignore that I have never had whatever this may be," Sasuke answered, rolling his shoulders and stretching before standing up, "Let's go before those idiots inside try to coax us to go help them."

Neji nodded before sighing and looking at Sasuke knowingly, "You're in love, aren't you? Isn't that the one thing you never believed in?"

"Shut up before I make you."

* * *

"Naruto?" Gaara asked quietly, looking at the younger in amusement as he played with the hem of Sasuke's jacket.

"Yes, Gaara?" Naruto whispered, knowing where this was going. Just because the blond always acted oblivious, didn't mean he was.

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"I don't know… I think so but… this is completely new to the both of us. I'm also slightly afraid," Naruto answered, sighing inaudibly and turning to look out the window, "What do I do when I know that the both of us will regret it all if we move too fast?"

"The question is, what do you want to do right now? It is all up to the both of you, you know that. Neither I nor anyone else will get to have a say in any of this because at the end of the day, it's your own life you're living," Gaara replied, laying back on the couch as Naruto groaned at his response, "Did you really have to get so deep there? I get that I wasn't asking a simple question but a simple response would still have been appreciated."

"I know, I know… But, Naru, where's the real fun in that? I think I rather enjoy seeing you crinkle your face in thought before realizing that I'm simply messing with you," Gaara grinned.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike you?" Naruto huffed.

"Yeah, I love you too, Naru," Gaara said, laughing as Naruto continued to argue against him.

 _Today had been wonderful._

* * *

A/N: I'm done with finals. I died and came back to life... I'm so done with everything though.

Also, BTS and BigHit trying to kill us all. Like, boy, I know that Save Me MV was just the freaking dance version, you better stop playing with my heart and give us an actual warning before dropping things. The Young Forever MV made me panic more than enough, tyvm.


End file.
